Soul's Wet Dream, Chapter Two
by BoxCarChan
Summary: Soul tries to cope with school and his daydreams. Rated M for mature content and language! :3


**AN; Gah it's late. And I have a cold coming on. But I'm still gonna write 3 Enjoy! (Also, language warning, but you guys are only here for the nudity, so I assume it won't matter ^^)**

Soul sighed as Maka hugged him tightly from behind on his motorbike. He knew this was going to happen and he would have suggested that they walk to school, but they were going to be late. Furious with himself, he wiped away the blood from his face, kicked his bike into gear and they set off. He tried to avoid the bumps and potholes. He really did. It wasn't his fault that they kept getting in his way. Soul gritted his teeth as they jolted over another bump and Maka rubbed up against him unintentionally. He was just relieved when they were at Shibusen. He stopped his bike abruptly and almost fell in his haste to get off.

"Soul?" Maka asked, looking worried, and grabbing his arm as he stumbled. This did not help his balance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said anxiously. "Just don't want Stein to kill us for being late." Soul hated lying to her, but when the truth was as embarrassing as it was, then he had to. She frowned, but nodded, and they ran to class. Soul bit his lip hard in an effort not to watch Maka running, and the coppery taste of blood coated his tongue. They finally got there, and burst in the door, flushed and out of breath. Stein looked up.

"Ah, Maka, Soul. Thank you for joining us today," he smiled, and the look sent shivers down Soul's spine. Stein looked at his watch. "Either my watch is late and these students," he gestured around the room, "are early, or you are late. Sit down." He returned to his teaching as Maka and Soul sat down. Soul prayed for the class to be something interesting, but his prayers were obviously ignored. He groaned as Stein wrote "ALGEBRA" in big white letters on the chalkboard. "Mister Evans, you were late for my class, and are therefore not obliged to complain about what subject I choose," Stein said menacingly. Soul frowned, resting his face on his hand, and unwillingly slipped into a daydream.

_Maka emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, steam billowing out behind her. All she had on was a towel and droplets of water ran down her face and dripped onto her chest. The towel was held on by a loose knot, and Soul could see it slowly undoing in front of his eyes. Suddenly the material gave as Maka stretched up to smooth her hair back and the towel pooled around her feet. Soul could only stare as Maka's small, but perfectly formed breasts bounced slightly as they were freed from the towel prison. Maka smiled, a light blush reddening her cheeks as she slowly walked up to him-_

"Mr Evans?" Stein said.

"H-Huh?!" Soul looked around, shocked.

"The answer?" Stein pointed at the board. _How the fuck am I supposed to know?_ Soul thought angrily as he stared blankly at the mix of numbers, letters, brackets and operators* on the board.

"Thirty-four x minus twenty c!" Maka hissed beside him.

"Uh.. Thirty-four x minus twenty c?" he said, looking at Stein.

"And how did you come to that answer?" Stein grinned maliciously. Soul smirked right back at him.

"Guess I'm just intelligent," he said, surreptitiously wiping the blood that was threatening to expose him away. Stein scowled, and put the method up on the board, moving on. "Thanks, Maka," he murmured to his meister.

"Next time, pay attention!" Maka whispered sternly, but smiled.

"Psh, I wouldn't have been able to answer that even if I _had_ been paying attention!" Soul chuckled. His smile faded as he remembered his daydream. He hung his head, rubbing his face with both of his hands. This had to stop.

The rest of the day went on without much event. Soul managed to pay attention to his classes somehow, and even took some notes. Maka eyed him suspiciously as he did this, but said nothing. Soul finally came to a conclusion of what to do. He had to talk to Black*Star about this. Get advice.

"I'm going to see Black*Star," Soul said to Maka as they left Shibusen. "Do you mind walking, or do you want me to drop you off?" He looked at her, getting on his bike.

"No, I'll walk. Thank you anyway," Maka smiled. _Thank God._ Soul smiled back, relieved. "I'll make dinner."

"Thanks, Maka!" Soul grinned, and zoomed off, his grin fading into a set expression.

***Operators, in this case, refer to minus, plus, multiply and divide, but not so much multiplying, as there are brackets :3**


End file.
